versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Man
Iron Man or Antony Edward "Tony" Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name published by Marvel Comics. Background Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Stats Attack Potency: The character's destructive capacity, explained using levels (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Speed: The character's speed rating, explained using our speed chart (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Durability: The character's ability to survive hits, explained using levels (Explanations about the feats must go in brackets). Tends to be identical to Attack Potency. Hax: Any sort of ability that can give the user an advantage over a generally superior foe. Check our list of Hax for reference. Intelligence: The character's ability to solve problems. Can be divided into many categories. Stamina: A character's ability to keep on fighting. Since many characters have unspecified stamina, this category is completely optional. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers A full list of the character's powers and abilities, preferably with a proper description of what it does in case it isn't obvious. Techniques In cases like some fighting game characters, who have more techniques than actual distinct abilities, use this section to name any notable techniques they use. Equipment A list of a character's weapons, armor, accessories, or any other miscellaneous object they own that can be used in combat. Ordinary clothes and things like those are not to be included here. Key Pre-Timeskip Upgrades | Post-Timeskip Upgrades Use this section to explain the Keys used in a page, as well as what differentiates the different separated parts of the profile. Use this when talking about transformations, story arc-specific stats, or even composite data (when a full Composite page can't be made for the character). Minor Feats This section can be used to discuss any bit feats that help create consistency in a character's rating, as well as miscellaneous skill feats. Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling This section can be used to discuss whatever characters can be scaled to/from the subject of the profile. Don't forget to explain your reasoning. Weaknesses A list of the character's shortcomings and weak points. Having lost against other characters does not count as a weakness. Sources This section only needs to be used when a profile is outsourced. In it, the editor must credit the sources behind the original version of the profile. Versus Compendium's Conclusions In this section, we list the results of any debates we have had with this character in the Wiki. Please do not include things like their win/loss record from other sites or VS shows. Remember to link the threads where the debates took place, as well as the opponent's profile. Notable Wins: *Loser (Loser's profile) Notable Losses: *Winner (Winner's profile, Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Disney Category:Armor Users